Ne jamais abandonner !
by Elythie
Summary: " j'ai beau faire des efforts mais les seules choses que je voies autour de moi ne sont que des ruines..."  écrite en 2009 donc ne suit pas le manga totalement


**NE JAMAIS ABANDONNER**

La nuit est tombée depuis un moment déjà, mais pour ma part le temps s'est arrêté. En une journée, en une heure, en une seconde ma vie a basculé dans le néant le plus totale ! J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses, de personnes auxquelles je tenais, cependant je ne sais pas quoi et je ne sais pas qui, exactement. Dans ce néant je ne recherche plus rien, ni la vérité, ni le courage et encore moins la vengeance. Je n'attend plus rien de la justice ni même de l'amour. Mon cœur s'est arrêté comme ce village où je suis née, où j'ai grandis et où j'étais sensée mourir.

J'ai crié un nom lorsque j'ai pris conscience du désastre sous mes yeux transformés en torrent. Je n'ai souhaité seulement de cette personne qu'elle revienne nous sauver ou plutôt me sauver ! J'ai hurlé son prénom comme une litanie. J'étais perdue, je ne voyais que ce que j'avais sous les yeux, je croyais que c'était la fin.

Mais _il_ est revenu et à fait fuir l'ennemi ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de celui qui dit « je serais Hokage ! » Lors de son combat il a montré ce qu'il savait le faire mieux ! Ne jamais baisser les bras ! Telle est sa devise ! Et jamais non jamais il ne l'a enfreinte...

Après que Pein ait pris la fuite et comme Tsunade était alitée, c'est_ lui _qui a pris les décisions, C'est _lui_ qui a organisé la recherche des survivants et l'aménagement en plein air d'un hôpital. Et moi dans tout ce carnage, ce semblant d'organisation, je soignais les blessés qu'on m'amenait. Je désinfectais tant qu'il me restait de l'alcool à brûler, Je recousais tant qu'il me restait du fil. J'opérais sans anesthésiant, deux solutions à la fin de l'équation, soit le patient survivait, soit il mourrait. Dans le second cas son corps était recouvert avec des lambeaux de tissus du moins son visage, puis il était aligné parmi les nombreux morts à quelques pas d'où je travaille. Le mot d'ordre vient d'un des vieux préceptes qui ont façonnés notre monde : les plus forts survivent, les plus faibles périssent... Je voyais défiler sous mes yeux des patients encore et encore, je les réparais quand ils n'étaient pas encore mort. A la fin je ne pouvais dire, s'ils allaient vivre ou périr _mes _patients. Rien ne compté plus, le temps, la vie, la mort. Tout semblait figé et moi avec. Je nageais en plein cauchemar sans pouvoir me réveiller. D'ailleurs voulais-je vraiment me réveiller ?

A la nuit tombée, après avoir vu le cortège morbide comme lorsqu'on assiste à un spectacle, après avoir lavé le sang incrusté sur mes mains, j'ai seulement commencé à reprendre connaissance. Mon travail achevé, je pouvais enfin m'accorder une pause. De toute façon je n'avais plus la force de guérir.

J'ai alors posé les yeux sur ce qui reste du village : rien. Certains commencent déjà à essayer de récupérer quelque chose avant de partir, d'autres encore pleurent ; c'est compréhensible. Mais je ne vois que des villageois ou des ninjas blessés en plus du personnel médical. Où sont partis les autres ? J'interroge alors Ino qui en a finit elle aussi avec les patients.

_La plupart d'entre eux ne passeront pas la nuit... constate t-elle d'une voix éteinte, les yeux bouffis.

_Où sont passés tous les shinobis ?

_Surveiller les alentours, on craint une nouvelle attaque. Tu as faim ? Demande t-elle en me tendant une barre énergétique

Je l'accepte et la mange rapidement. La faim, je l'avais presque oubliée. Cependant avec toute cette énergie perdue, je ressens un besoin vitale de l'atténuer, faute de pouvoir faire mieux.

_Naruto a demandé promptemment à Suna de l'aide médicale, matérielle et humaine. M'explique mon amie.

_Pourrons nous tenir pendant cinq jours minimum ? Interroge-je la voix dénuée d'espoir.

_Il le faut !

_Ino nous avons cinq cent blessés et nous n'avons plus de matériel médical car le peu qu'il nous restait nous l'avons utilisé toute la journée ! Dix mille habitants se retrouvent à la rue enfin dans la nature, il n'y a plus rue ! Nous devons nourrir toute ses bouches ! Et pour couronner le tout il n'y a aucun pouvoir mis en place ! C'est l'anarchie la plus totale ! Hurle-je sur la fin.

_Sakura... S'énerver ne résoudra pas le problème... dit Ino d'une voix entrecoupée. Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai mon père qui m'attend sur les ruine de notre boutique et notre maison… Tu ne vas pas aider ta mère à rassembler les objets récupérables ?

_Non... Je ne préfère pas.

_Tu sais personne ne t'en voudra si tu te laisse aller.

_J'ai peur que si je craque je ne puisse pas m'en relever... termine-je en soupirant.

Elle m'étreint un bon moment avant de partir prêter main forte à sa famille.

Je pose mon regard autour de moi, je suis étonnée de voir que des personnes qui avant ne se fréquentaient pas, ne se mélangeaient pas : s'entraidaient. Même la famille la plus prestigieuse de Konoha offre sa maison aux personnes sans abris. C'est peut-être étrange connaissant la nature de l'homme.

Ils réagissent ici à la Grande Peur. Tous font barrage pour se protéger mutuellement oubliant pour un temps les rivalités. Des générosités insoupçonnées alors éclosent et viennent panser les plaies. Pour l'instant même s'ils ont tout perdu, ils n'ont pas perdu la vie ! Et c'est ce qui leur est le plus cher et ils comptent bien survivre et se reconstruire afin d'honorer les morts ! Ensemble on est plus fort et la survie prime mais celle du groupe et non d'un seul individu ! La résolution issue de la volonté de feu : ne jamais abandonner ! Comme Naruto je ne me laisserai pas abattre, pas maintenant, je me laisserai aller plus tard, quand tous seront à l'abri.

Cinq jours ont passé la plupart des blessés sont morts, les morts ont été enterrés à leur place, le champs de ruine est presque entièrement déblayé et Pein n'est pas revenu . Mais surtout Suna est venue et nous a apporté le soutient nécessaire à la renaissance du village. L'espoir a regagné les cœurs des villageois ! Moi même continue de travailler avec acharnement sur le projet de rénovation ; Les maisons ne sont peut-être pas reconstruites , mais des tentes sont dressées, Les architectes ont travaillés d'arrache-pied pour trouver un projet d'urbanisme. Les ninjas ont recommencé à faire leur missions seulement les équipes sont un peu vide. Tsunade a repris ses fonctions et conduit le village vers son renouveau. Et Naruto... Et bien il est toujours le même, c'est pour ça que je... Chut c'est un secret !

Moi aussi je n'abandonnerai plus jamais !


End file.
